


Could You Make That A Little Clearer?

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Mischief, Yetis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack find an old steak knife that could possible be older than he was in Santoff Claussen. He is then regaled by the Yetis of North’s (mis)adventures of his youth— specifically the grand tale of a past battle involving the defeat of an entire regiment and a bent steak knife. While eating."Jack can’t understand the yetis’ speech, so he really needs a reenactment. No, a better one. No, a bigger one.





	Could You Make That A Little Clearer?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 8/10/2013.

The nice thing about being harangued by yetis, Jack thinks, is that he can’t actually understand what they’re saying to him. That is, by now he can make fairly good guesses, based on tone and repetition, but he doesn’t know. Not for sure. Not enough to immediately put down the old bent steak knife he found on a shelf in North’s office while he was poking around for “that tool—you know, pointy wheel on one end, with adjustable blade and little hammer on the other and bent in the middle—bent this way, not that way” as North had told him to do. He’s sure he’ll know it when he sees it. Anyway, the request had given him a golden opportunity to look around more of the Workshop, exploring which was his new favorite game.  
  
Especially since the yetis didn’t like it.  
  
“Calm down, calm down,” he says, laughing and gesturing with the knife. “What’s the big deal with this old knife, anyway? Are you mad because I’ve found a flaw in the housekeeping?”  
  
These questions affront the yetis even more, but they stop yelling and start muttering to each other in offended tones. Jack settles down onto the desk, curiosity piqued. “Are you going to explain anything to me? I promise not to shave anyone’s heads for…a year.” A topknot-less yeti shakes his fist at him and says something that Jack is pretty sure is a yeti swear. He’s amassed a good collection of them over the years.  
  
Another yeti pats that one on the back and steps forward. She takes the knife from Jack and begins to speak as if storytelling. She gestures a few times, parrying and stabbing, and then stops, looking at Jack expectantly.  
  
“Sorry, could you make that a little clearer?”  
  
The yeti rolls her eyes. She goes over to where North has left his overcoat and puts it on, and apparently begins her story again.  
  
So this is about something North did. Jack begins to smile. “Sorry, could you make that a little clearer?”  
  
She huffs, and enlists another yeti in her storytelling. He seems to be attacking her, and she fends him off with the knife.  
  
“Still not getting it,” Jack says, shrugging and trying to keep his face as innocent as possible.  
  
The yeti growls and adds a few more yetis to her ensemble, and this time the reenactment spills out into the hallway.  
  
“Really? That was it?” Jack says. “That’s not so impressive.”  
  
This time most of the yetis growl at him. They shout some things at more yetis from the main room, and the ones who hear join in the story. The first yeti is still fending off all the others with the knife, but the chaos has increased exponentially.  
  
When they finally stop, Jack is grinning. He catches a host of expectant eyes, and pauses for a moment before saying, “What?”  
  
***  
  
“Jack! Have you seen any yetis?” North yells from the distance, his voice getting louder as he approaches. “By the way, I found the tool. It was not in my office at all—”  
  
His mouth drops open as he arrives on the main workshop floor, crowded with hundreds of yetis enacting an epic battle against one, who’s wearing his coat and holding his old steak knife. He looks up at Jack, perched safely on a balcony and with a wider smile than he’s ever seen him wear.  
  
“STOP!” He cries. All the yetis freeze, including the one in his coat. She looks at North sheepishly, mid-lunge. “Nina, what have I taught you? It is very bad manners to hold knife that way, no matter how many regimentals are coming.” Nina bows her head and hands the knife and coat over to North as he comes up to her.  
  
“Now, Jack,” North says, shrugging his coat on. “I think they were trying to tell you story. And you were not understanding, yes?”  
  
Jack spots the twinkle in his eye, so he keeps his grin and nods.  
  
“All right then. Nina, you take place of Elric the Excitable.” He adjusts his coat. “Now we will tell story once more. And we will tell it right way! Jack will understand this time and—remember forever!”  
  
All the yetis cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: omg the yetis i love the yetis so much!


End file.
